Dream House
The Dream House is a building in FarmVille. It was originally released on August 3rd, 2012. For finishing stage 1 of building you will need 12 Tool Bags, 12 Wool Logs, 4 Paint Chips and 4 Builders. The Dream House is a new multi-stage constructible building with purpose that allows you to create your very own customizable Dream House. Unlike the other super customizable animals, the Dream House can be designed for free using friend help, that is if you are game for yet another FarmVille construction project. Placing Your Dream House After the Update is made available to you on your farm, you should be greeted with the pop-up letting you know of the Dream House’s arrival. If you have enough green space cleared, then you can place the Dream House on your farm and get started, otherwise it can be found in your Gift Box. If you are having trouble locating the Dream House feature, keyword search “Dream House” in the Market, where you can pick up the frame for a few Farm Coins. Getting Started & The Deco Menu To get started, simply click on the building itself, it’s labeled as “Dream House Workshop” once it’s placed on your farm. Then, click the “Look Inside” tab which will take you to the “My Deco Studio” menu. This is where all the customization options take place and is the user interface of how you will create your Dream House. The Deco Menu is broken down into several parts: *Blueprints *Design *Decoration *Colors Each category has layers of options that you will have to complete and unlock. We will discuss the parts in further detail, but the gist of it is explained below: Dream House Quicknote 1. Blueprint- Start your Home with a Blueprint 2. Design, Decorate, and Color your house 3. Building stages require materials 4. Recycle- use existing parts to get Dream House parts for free 5. Build and place your Dream House on your FarmVille farm 1. Blueprints Before you can access additional Dream House Blueprints, you must complete the previous level Dream House. In other words the construction work-flow for building your FarmVille Dream House must be achieved in the following manner: *Shack *Cottage *House *Villa *Grand Mansion Design: *Roof *Windows *Doors Decorations: *Chimneys *Lawns *Decorations *Effects Colors: Visiting each Dream House category will allow you to pick from a plethora of customizable options, but remember that each item that you pick will cost you in construction parts. Constructing Your Dream House''' ' Constructing your '''Dream House' will require you obtain several different construction materials. Depending on which options you select determines how many of each supply you will need to complete your Dream House’s construction. The following construction materials are needed at all levels: *Tool Bag *Wood Log *Paint Chip *Builder For example, a very basic first stage Dream House or “Shack” will require the following amount of each construction material: Tool Bag x 12 Wood Log x 12 Paint Chip x 4 Builder x 4 Collecting Dream House Construction Materials You can use friend help to obtain Dream House construction materials. Of course, there is also the option to purchase a completed Dream House, or buy parts at single part pricing, but what’s the fun in that? Besides the standard ways of obtaining free friend help, FarmVille changed up the game and added an additional way to get new construction materials using some old parts- Recycling! For more on how to recycle old parts, just keep reading this guide. How to Obtain Specific Construction Parts: Tool Bag – request help by selecting specific friends Wood Log - request help by selecting specific friends Paint Chip - request help by selecting specific friends Builder – request help by posting a Facebook News Feed share Recycling Old Items for Dream House Parts Whenever you click on your Dream House Workshop, you will enter the My Design Studio area where you create your Dream House. At the bottom of that menu, you will see a green “Recycle” button. When you click on the Recycle Button, it will then take you to your farm where various items that can be recycled will be highlighted in blue. The highlighted items eligible to be recycled will also display what Dream House construction materials you will receive for recycling. This is a great way to get rid of otherwise useless stuff that may be taking up precious space on your farm. It’s up to you whether you want to make the recycling trade and find the offer useful or not. Remember, nothing is recycled at one click. You can hover over eligible recyclable items to see the offer and if you don’t like you will be given the option to choose “Accept” or “Cancel” in a new pop-up. What types of things can be recycled? Well there’s the usual Mystery Babies, decorations, buildings, as well as Trees and other items. And what of the recycling trades- what exactly is there to be gained from recycling old items? What parts you get depends on the item you recycle. For example, recycling one regular (green) Wildlife Mystery Baby will get you Tile, Paint Chip, and Brick for your Dream House construction project. Gallery Dream House Notification.png Dream House My Deco Studio Menu.png Dream House Recycle Confirmation Pop Up.png Category:Building